Homecoming
by CloudChaser67
Summary: Homecoming. A tale of one. A story of two. One must kill for pleasure. The other, to protect. What must be done must be done. Kill to save thousands or kill to kill more thousands. Discontinued


**Prologue**

**Homecoming**

* * *

"Co-Come on dad!" We-We're going to be late for Sc-school!" I said, jumping up and down on my parents' bed.

"Ugh… Cloud, it's Sunday today…Can you give me and your mother a little bit of rest?"

"Wait... da-dad, then why does it feel like Monday to-today?"

"Son, you're still a little colt and you still might not be used to the concept of time." my dad explained, rubbing the dry tears in his eyes.

"Hmm... since it's this e-early dad, can I go p-play with Snowball? I wo-woke him up earlier and I fe-fed her like a big co-colt would!" I cheerily said.

"Sure, go ahead… Oh and son, please do watch out for yourself and wake us up, for necessary thing only, if needed."

My dad went back to sleep and I went out of my parents' room and headed to my bedroom where I kept my pet, Snowball, a bunny rabbit. I call him Snowball because her fur is white and she's so fluffy!

I met her one day while walking with my mom along the streets of Manehatten when we were shopping for Christmas decorations for our house and I found him on the streets, wandering on her own. That's when I took her for my own and my mom was happy that I finally found a friend.

* * *

**Flash Back**

My mom and I were looking for decent Christmas shops because a lot of my family will be coming to celebrate it with us. Especially my favorite grandparents! They always bring me gifts and I give them BIG hugs to thank them.

As we were walking, I heard a faint yawn in the alley and I asked my mom if I could check it out. She said yes and she just stayed where she were as I headed into the alleyway.

When I got into the alleyway, I investigated the trash can and there I saw a dirtied bunny rabbit looking for something to eat. This is what business ponies do to these poor creatures… Anyway, I went out of the alleyway and showed the bunny to my mom.

"Mo-mom! Ca-can I keep he-her?!"

"Yes, Cloud. You can keep her. But first, we need him to get checked at the veterinarian to see if she's hurt. After that, we can take him home!" mom said.

"Yay! Th-thank you so much mo-mom! Yo-you're the best mom I'll e-ever have in the wh-whole entire world!" I shouted in glee.

My mom took me and the bunny to the veterinarian and before she got his check-up, I named him Snowball and she seemed to smile when I called her by the name I gave her and the vet called for my mom and she took Snowball with gentle care.

Minutes later, my mom came out of the vet room and she said that Snowball is healthy as ever although she was just born not too long ago. I wonder how she survived all of that by himself. After taking a visit to the veterinarian, my mom took Snowball and I to the pet store to buy some bunny stuff like food, his toys, and stuff like that. I'm just a little colt so how would I know?

While shopping for stuff in the pet store, mom bought me an early Christmas gift even though it wasn't on my list. It was mostly for Snowball because she bought small play pen for Snowball, filled with wonderful stuff! Mom also bought a pet carrier, the one that you put on your back and you put the pet on the thingy and you can go anywhere with the pet.

Mom tried the thingy on me and it fits just fine and after we bought all those stuff for Snowball, I placed her on the carrier thingy and put a blanket on her and we ventured the streets once more to look for a Christmas store.

Minutes after looking, we finally entered on store and since we already had a Christmas tree, we didn't need to buy one at all. We just need to buy more decorations for the house because some the decorations broke last year. And I'm to blame. I was just smaller than I am right now and I don't know what's right or wrong.

While shopping, I took out Snowball, who was quite energetic at the time, and he started nuzzling my hooves and she hopped around the spaces between my legs and I just laughed as he did so. We played for another couple minutes while following my mom around the store and she finally bought what she wanted. We departed and I put Snowball back onto my back and replaced her blanket to keep her warmth.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

That's how I met Snowball! I reached my bedroom and saw that Snowball hopped towards me in full speed and I lent her my hoof and she jumped up to my back and she held me tightly at my back as I trotted towards her pen, or you might say… territory! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay… I placed Snowball down and she directed me towards her house and signified me that she accidentally peed on the floor. I sighed and went to the bathroom to get some paper towels and wiped the pee on the floor.

As I went to the bathroom, Snowball didn't follow me because she was very obedient. She knew when to follow somepony and when not to follow somepony. I liked that trait of hers.

We played for a while until noon and my parents still weren't up and they were still asleep so I looked outside the window and it chanced me that the mailpony was outside our door and he dropped a letter at our mailbox. So I told Snowball to stay where she was and she nodded and I ran to my parents' room and once again, jumped up and down on their bed.

"What now, Cloud?!" dad exclaimed groggily.

"Da-dad! Th-there's a le-letter in the mailbox! Da-dad! Wa-wake up!"

My dad got up and mom was still fast asleep and dad climbed off his bed and drank some water before he came downstairs with me.

He then opened the door outside and he approached the mailbox and took the letter inside it. Dad then returned with the letter closed and gave it to me.

"Son, I know you've been waiting for this your entire life… This mail is your present from Canterlot and from us."

"What is it dad?! What is it?!" I asked rather furiously.

Dad instructed me to open the letter and there it was. The letter I've been waiting for in months and months.

I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED AT PRINCESS CELESTIA'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED UNICORNS!

OH, THIS IS THE BESTEST THING I HAVE EVER RECEIVED IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!

I ran back upstairs to where my mom was and Snowball was there apparently and I climbed up to their bed and shook my mom crazily. I couldn't control myself with pure adrenaline and happiness! I saw Snowball smile a bit and hopped to back and nuzzled my back with her nose. I stopped jumping when she did that because I was afraid she might fall off.

Mom woke up with a grumpy look when she saw me and I all could do was to smile sheepishly at her. My mom then climbed off of her bed and took the letter. After a few moments of reading and stuff, she just froze in joy and excitement. I too smiled at her and the letter.

Hours later, Snowball and I were working on building a new swing for her and mom and dad came home from shopping. Then they thanked my babysitter and paid her for her services. Snowball and I ran to them and the both of us hugged their legs and then we took off immediately to finish the swing.

Another hour passed, Snowball and I had finally finished making the swing from sticks and some ribbons my… wait, our mom gave us. I forgot that Snowball was part of the family. Anyway, Snowball started using the swing in glee and I climbed on to my bed and took a book from the table beside my bed. It was the very first book in the _Daring Do_ series.

While reading the newly published book, I heard dad and mom talk through the walls, about moving to someplace else because I was accepted Celestia's Magic School. Other than that, I could barely hear what they were saying.

The following morning… school day! I woke up very early and mom prepared breakfast for me and Snowball and she also prepared my lunch. One thing I like about school is that they let me bring Snowball to school as long as she doesn't make trouble. So mom also prepared lunch for her and gave it to me.

As we departed our house, my best friend, Amethyst Rose, my second friend after Snowball, always came by my house and walk with me to school. She lived fairly nearby so that's why she walks past our house.

I met her when we moved from New Hayshire to Manehatten. Since then, I saw her passing by to walk to school. I wasn't really going to school until now because of my "difference". So when I first attended school, she was the very first pony I ran into. I introduced myself and she introduced herself and before you even knew about it, we became the best of friends. Our parents soon got to know each other as well. But I don't know how long that would last because we would be moving soon.

Anyway, I got out of the house and I ran to her and said hi and we talked together, including Snowball, it only took us five minutes to get to school. Once we reached there, we headed to the same class. It's like fate when the two of us hasn't been split apart from classes since last year, the day I went to school.

Both of us entered the classroom and I placed Snowball in her favorite corner and I sat down in my desk and took out my pencil and a piece of paper and I started drawing while waiting for the teacher to arrive.

While drawing, one of the bigger fillies came up to me and said, "He-hello, do-dork!" I ignored him but he pushed my paper away from my desk and pushed me a little bit that I hit the back of my chair with my back.

I then levitated the paper from the floor and said, "Get a-away from me, Bu-Bulldozer…." I started to draw once more and Bulldozer and his friends just stared at me and Bulldozer flapped his wings hardly enough to blow my paper away. One of his friends caught the paper and said, "Aww… He's dr-drawing a train! Hahaha!" Bulldozer and the rest of his friends started to laugh evilly and I sneered at them and suddenly, one of Bulldozer's friends who had my drawing ripped it in half and threw it on the ground. And they left the classroom to go to theirs.

Amethyst saw all of his and ran to get my drawing and gave it to me and I thanked her for doing so and said, "A-Amethyst, why are they bu-bullying me and no-no one else?" I looked at my drawing once more and tried my best to put it back like a puzzle piece.

"Cloud, you are who you are. Please don't let anyone ruin that for you."

"I will do my best, Amethyst," I said. I hugged her for a mere second and then the bell rang and Amethyst ran to her chair while I took a piece of carrot and gave it to Snowball and I ran back and as if on cue, the teacher came in and sat down on her chair and greeted us and in return, me and my classmates greeted her back.

* * *

When school has ended, fillies and colts alike ran for the door and some went to talk to their friends. On the other hand, Amethyst and I stayed at our teacher's classroom and the two of us talked while she prepared to leave the classroom.

After she did that, I ran up to her and showed her the paper that Bulldozer's friend did. Her eyes were wide in shock and asked me what his name was. I didn't know what to tell her but all I know that he had a purple coat and black mane.

Before she rushed out of the classroom, I tugged her handbag and said, "Ms. Daisy, I've been accepted into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns!" Amethyst then blurted out, "I was accepted at Cloudsdale's Elite Foal School!"

Ms. Daisy's shock was turned into uncontainable happiness and she dropped her handbag and lifted both of us and swung us around in circles and kept mentioning that her work had finally paid off.

Minutes later, Amethyst, Snowball, and I walked home and Amethyst said that her parents allowed her to say at our house for a while until they pick her up from work. The three of us ran into my room and we went to Snowball's play slash house pen.

We took out diamond dogs action figures and some pony plush toys. Oh yeah, Diamond Dogs were very much accepted here in Manehatten unlike the Diamond Dogs in Ponyville. They were disgusting as I heard. Diamond Dogs her in Manehatten lived in their own ghettos (for those of you who doesn't know what the real meaning of ghetto is… it is a part of a city in which members of a group live in this case, Diamond Dogs) but most live on the city, where we are. Our neighbor next door is a Diamond Dog family and their son is my third friend who occasionally drops by and plays with us.

After a while, Amethyst's parents arrived and took her home and I was left alone with Snowball in the house. I doesn't really bug me because by the time Amethyst's parents arrive, my *DING* *DONG*. Oops! Said to soon. My parents come home right after my friend's parents come.

I ran downstairs and then Snowball ran after me. Once I reached the door, I used my magic and levitated the locks and I also used magic to open the door for my parents.

When I opened the door, I saw an oddly figures and the next thing I knew was an incoming hoof and blackness.

A few hours later, I woke up in a dark room. The whole area was barely visible and suddenly, a bright lamp lit a small area and I saw my parents and they were both in their own chairs, their hooves tied around their chair, and their mouths were also covered with cloth. Suddenly, a pony appeared right in front of my eyes and I gasped with shock and terror.

"Hey, there Cloud. Don't be afraid. You're here to witness me kill your father and oh, your mother too!" the pony said with a cheery voice. He then took two full trots away from me and I noticed that his horn was broken. I screamed with defiance in my voice.

I tried using my magic to break free from my captors all I got was strong magical surge running back to my brain. I felt nauseated and my head felt light.

"Aww… I knew you'd do that! So I―," the pony was interrupted by my father who was now doing muffled screams and my mom had tears in her eyes I didn't know what to do! I just sat down on the chair that I sat at, forced against my will and all I could hope was to be saved by somepony, "How rude, Chaser! You know not to interfere with my speeches."

The mysterious pony then grabbed a double barrel flintlock pistol from his holster, as I had seen dad carry when he's at the military base. Then, the pony turned around and chambered two bullets in each barrel and placed gunpowder in the barrel too. That's when I knew it was hopeless. There was clearly no one there to help us. Not even the military.

The pony aim at my father's head and cocked his gun and *BOOM*!

"What the hay was that?!" The mysterious pony was then thrown off to the side and he dropped his gun as an explosion was set into place.

"Oh, how I love your tricks, Zephiro… You think I would get myself kidnapped without anything to escape? How wrong and naïve you are, Zephiro. How wrong and naïve you are!" Dad picked up his gun and aims the gun at Zephiro and suddenly, out of the blues, Zephiro ran towards me and grabbed me and dad wasn't able to hit him with a shot. He then took out his knife and untied the cloth in my mouth and faced the sharp end of the knife towards my neck.

*BANG*

Zephiro was shot once and for all and unpremeditatedly, he stabbed me in my stomach and I was losing vision and the last thing I saw was dad shooting Zephiro's head and blood stains all over my tummy. Dad ran over to me and I blacked out.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Ago**

* * *

"Dad! Where you taking me at?!"

A little filly screamed and resisted his father. She kept screaming and screaming until her father pointed a gun at her. She instantly shut her mouth and stopped resisting. Then the filly just followed her father until they reached a very dark room. Her father took her a seat and let her sit down. He then hushed her daughter to sleep.

A few minutes later, a bright light was turned on and the filly instantly woke up from the bright light. She then saw her father behind a blue colt and he suddenly startled him by appearing right in front of his face.

"DADDY! WHY DO HAVE MY FRIEND?! LET HIM GO!"

The little filly was unaware that she was inside a sound-proof room. Sound can go inside the room but it can't get out of the room.

"DADDY! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!" The filly screamed and screamed but her father was unaware of her daughter's screams.

Seconds later, the filly's father cocked his double barrel flintlock pistol and aimed it at her friend's dad. The filly screamed some more and more until she couldn't help it anymore but watch as his father kill three ponies.

Before her father shot, somepony behind the filly grabbed her mouth and once again, the filly tried to scream but muffled sounds only came out. The pony behind her then came up to her front and told her to shush and the filly seemed to agree.

The pony then placed something on the wall and the pony took the filly to a distance from the wall. Suddenly, the thing on the wall exploded and the wall collapsed. The pony then dropped the filly gently on the ground and ran towards the filly's friend's dad. But before the pony could gallop two meters, the filly grabbed the pony's leg and took his pistol.

The filly approached his father and shot him.

Her friend's dad and her father looked over to her and he stabbed her friend in the stomach. The filly's friend's dad shot the filly's father once more and this time it was right through his brain. Then, the filly's friend's father ran towards his son and yelled at the pony who placed the explosives earlier.

"BRING ME THE MEDIC KIT! A.S.A.P!"

The pony then used his magic to synthesize a medic kit. After a few seconds, a medic kit magically appeared and then the pony ran to the filly's friend's dad. He then used his magic to open the kit and took out bandages and wrapped the colt with it many times.

"Amethyst! Come here this instant!" The unicorn said. He was worried why the filly was there.

Amethyst came to him and showed a face of deep hatred and melancholy when she looked at his father. Then, the Amethyst's friend's dad told the pony to teleport to the hospital and tell the doctors of our arrival. Then, he took his wife and held his son, his wife, and Amethyst in one big hug and teleported outside of the complex.

* * *

I woke up with a mild headache and some trauma. I then looked down and saw that my body was covered in bed sheets. I lifted the sheets up and saw that my stomach was wrapped tightly around my body. Without thinking, I instantly moved my hoof towards my tummy but fatigue just stopped me from doing so. I then let out a small groan.

Suddenly, dad came in the room and said hi. I replied back.

"Son, don't move or touch your tummy for a week. It's trying to heal itself from what happened earlier. Also, don't try to do anything at all, Cloud. The doctor said it himself."

"Okay, da-dad!" I said with a cheery smile.

After dad left, Amethyst and her mom came in and her mom was the first to approach me and told me sorry many and many times. I didn't know why she would say sorry but I just accepted her apology anyway.

After that, Amethyst's mom carried her up to my bed side and she lifted the blanket up to her as I scooted a little bit to the left.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I had to do it…," Amethyst said with a tear forming on her eye.

"Wha-what did I do, A-Amethyst?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." That was her only reply before her mom took her away from the bed and my dad and my mom came in and sat at the chairs that were laid down right besides my bed. Then, the two of them watched me as I fall silently into sleep into the dreams of a pony.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

That's it for today everyone. Thanks for reading and I appreciate for taking your time to read this. Thank you.


End file.
